The present invention relates to a method that allows the medical practitioner to make injections through a patient""s skin or to withdraw blood from a blood vessel without the need for the practitioner to wear protective apparel while performing these functions, and to a supply kit that provides the practitioner with the accessories necessary for the injection or blood withdrawal procedure.
Although the procedure for making injections or withdrawing blood appears relatively simple when performed by those skilled in the art, the actual procedure requires the use of several small items which must all be present at a single location at a specific time. For example, typically when an injection is to be made, the patient""s skin must be cleansed with a disinfecting agent, such as an alcohol wipe; then a second disinfecting agent, such as iodine or Betadine may be applied to the skin; the needle must be attached to an appropriate syringe, the syringe filled with the proper medication, and the needle injected through the patient""s skin so the medication can be delivered subcutaneously or intravenously; the needle must then be removed and wiped clean; and the puncture site must be covered with an absorbent pad until after hemostasis. Further, for the patient""s protection, all the items must remain sterile prior to use. Similar steps are followed when blood is being withdrawn from a patient except that an area is usually isolated with a tourniquet to restrict the blood flow within the artery or vein making the vessel more visible before the needle is inserted, and the needle is attached to a collection device, such as a vacutainer tube, instead of a syringe.
Overall, a seemingly simple procedure requires the practitioner to manipulate numerous small items in a very short time period. If the practitioner or other members of the medical team must gather these items from separate locations, considerable time can be consumed and the cost to the patient can be relatively high because the medical staff must use valuable time on essentially non-medical activities. Further, there is a risk that one or more items may not be properly gathered causing additional delays.
Thus, it would be beneficial to have a sterilized kit containing all necessary items for the injection or blood withdrawal procedure which the practitioner could open when needed. Having the kits pre-assembled would ensure that all necessary components were available when needed; would save valuable time for the practitioner and medical staff with respect to assembly functions, thereby giving them more time to focus on the critical aspects of the procedure, such as to confirm medication type and dosage; and would provide a cost savings to the patient because lower assembly cost methods could be used to prepare the kits in advance rather than paying medical labor costs for the performance of non-medical functions.
The present invention relates to a sterilized supply kit that provides the medical practitioner with the accessories necessary for making an injection or withdrawing blood from a patient. The kit allows the practitioner to have all necessary supplies in one location, and the kit is appropriately sealed so that it remains sterile until opened for use. In the preferred embodiment, the kit contains items that also allow the practitioner to make injections through a patient""s skin or to withdraw blood from a blood vessel without the need for the practitioner to use protective apparel while performing these functions.